


Gill, I'm In Need of a Date

by notsocoolio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humanstuck, School Dances, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocoolio/pseuds/notsocoolio
Summary: Meenah Peixes, for the first time in her high school career, is in need of a date to her school dance.She finds one.





	Gill, I'm In Need of a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Homestuck Artists discord, for their Valentines contest. It's short.

For ever single February of her high school career, Meenah Peixes has gotten a hot date to the Valentine’s day dance. This year, however, it was the day of the dance, and she was still in need of someone to go with.

 

Having been out as a lesbian for all of three months, she could no longer get a boy to go with her without challenging her image. So what if she wanted to take a boy toy she wasn’t interested in to the dance? But if she did, no one would believe she was really a lesbian. 

 

Especially since people were already skeptical when she came out. The only person who truly believed her, as far as she knew, was Dave Strider. And he was fucking lame! 

 

Yeah, maybe she wanted attention when she came out, maybe some money like on the Creek episode of South Park, but mostly, she just couldn’t hide it anymore. She didn’t want to deal with pretending to be straight, or at least bi, anymore. 

 

Her friends came around eventually, especially since she ignored the assholes and only hung out with lame-ass Strider until they all at least claimed to believe her. 

 

So yeah, her coming out had caused some pretty major problems at the time. The worst offense of it was certainly now the in-need-of-a-date part, but the whole “all of her friends didn’t believe her” thing kinda stung. 

 

Honestly, maybe she could get a girl to go out with her. Meenah’s certainly hot enough to turn any straight girl gay for the night, or get any bi girl to ditch her boyfriend. Maybe she could snag a lesbian that wasn’t out of the closet yet. 

 

...The last one sounded kind of cruel, to be honest, but there really wasn’t any other gay people that Meenah knew of in the school. Except for Dave. And his cool yell-y boyfriend Karkat. 

 

Honestly! Even Dave had a date to the dance! 

 

“Ugh!” Meenah groaned aloud. 

 

At the moment, she was sat in study hall. The librarian shushed her, but Meenah just ignored the woman, as per usual. 

 

Meenah tugged her notebook closer to her, flipping the page from her abandoned homework to a blank page titled ‘How to Snag a Hot Ass for the Dance’. 

 

She reached over to the side and grabbed her pink sparkly pencil case, and pulled out some sparkly gel pens. 

 

By the time the bell rang, her paper had absolutely no actual ideas written down, it was just decorated fabulously and almost good enough for some actual work to be done on it. 

 

Meenah exited the classroom quickly, not wanting to be locked in the stuffy library any longer then she had to. 

 

She was about to play some tunes from her phone when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

 

She turned around, greeted by a one armed, one eyed gal with dreads and blue eyeliner. She looked fucking sick. 

 

“I saw your paper,” she said haughtily, “I could take you to the dance.”

 

Meenah’s face lit up, “Alright! I’ll pick you up at six!” 

 

The girl didn’t look too impressed, “I don’t even know your name yet, lady, and you’re already saying you’ll pick me up?”

 

Meenah smirked. This girl had some spark. 

 

“Honestly, I have to do everything around here,” she huffed, and then stuck out her palm, “I’m Vriska, and you are?”

 

“Meenah, your date to the Valentine’s dance,” Meenah said as she grabbed her palm, and pulled Vriska towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

 

Vriska didn’t object, just looked up at Meenah, a flush to her cheeks, “How do you know I’ll say yes?”

 

She smirked as if she’d caught Meenah, but Meenah responded simply, “Gal, you’re the one who asked.”

 

Meenah smiled at her blush, let her go, and backed up to give Vriska some room to breath. 

“I can tell you’re the type who likes to take control. So how about you pick me up?” 

 

Vriska took a moment to gather her composure while Meenah fished out a pen and a piece of paper to write on, and then asked, “What time?”

 

“Whenever you want, gal,” Meenah responded, handing the piece of paper over to Vriska, with her address and number written on it. 

 

Vriska takes it slowly, and then huffs, “Hmph. Maybe I won’t pick you up at all.”

 

“And pass up my hot ass? I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Yeah, gal.”

 

Vriska grabbed the strap of her bag and looked away. 

 

“Fine. I’ll pick you up at seven. You better be a good date, or you’ll regret it.”

 

Then she walked away, and Meenah stared back after her, before plugging in her headphones and playing some trap music. 

 

Looks like she got her date for the dance. 


End file.
